Home
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: An alternate ending to Explorers On The Moon. Warning - Character Death


**Alternate Universe For Explorers On The Moon**

**I'm kinda in a bit of a depressed mood plus I'm still waiting to go back to university and the days just seem to be dragging. I wrote this is a depressed mood which is why it's a sad ficlet. Im trying my best to work on other happy fanfictions but I'm in one hell of a mood so I thought why not... **

Pain radiated through Tintin's lungs as air failed to reach his lungs. Pressing in the auto piolet sequence he heard the responding voice form earth.

"Nice job Tintin, Can you get back to the sleeping compartment?"

"I...I 'll try"

Tintin pulled himself up from the seat and desperately tried to stop himself from falling prematurely and going flying down the hatch. Gasping the handles he was able to pull himself onto the ladder and gingerly made his way back down to the sleeping area. As he let go off the final rung he was suddenly overcome with dizziness and before he knew it he was falling backwards, right towards the open hatch behind. He fell through the hatch and before he could register what was happening, the next thing he felt was the crack as his head hit the ground. He let his head flop to the side and in doing so noticed a pool of blood forming beneath his head and it was at this moment the urge to sleep was even greater and the pain was starting to drift away the more he thought about sleeping. He could hear the gentle plea's from the staff through the radio but he realised he wouldn't be able to hold on. Thats when another thought passed through him. If the oxygen cut out all together before they reached earth he would die and the head wound wouldn't help. He stared at the rungs for the final time and then allowed his eyes to gently flutter shut, little did he know that it would be the final time he would see anything.

Baxters team hurridly cut at the doors and Baxters was just hoping that everyone was alright. As the door came away they rushed in, straight into the sleeping area. The team began to lower them onto streachers and pulled them outside, however Baxter noticed that Tintin wasn't among them leaving him worried. Walking to the hatch, he suddenly saw Tintin lying across the floor of the deck beneath. Yelling for the team to get someone down, he rushed down to check the younger man. He saw the blood and gently shook his shoulders. Gaining no response he checked his pulse to feel nothing but cold skin. Somethings wrong, he shouldn't be cold. He watched as the team lowered him onto a streacher but nothing could sake the awful thoughts that were ravaging his head at that particular moment.

Baxter walked across the landing area and saw the rest of the team; The Captain, Professer Calculus and The Thompsons. How would they react? He saw the team working on Tintin and suddenly saw them start to use chest compressions whilst pushing air into his lungs, meaning it had to be seriously bad and that only meant one thing, that his heart needed to be restarted.

Oh no, He's Dying Baxter thought.

The Captain approached Baxter, seemingly happy unknow to what was happening to Tintin. As the Captain got up close, out of the corner of his eye Baxter saw the doctors injecting something in Tintin's neck, Proberly adrenalin he thought.

"Thank God I'm back on earth, thanks a lot Mr Baxter, I know this could have been a lot worse but I am so glad to be back on earth" The Captain said shaking Baxters hand. He felt the resistance in Baxters hand and wondered why he was being so deprivated of happiness throughout. The Captain's mind wandered and suddenly he realised that someone was missing.

"Baxter where's Tintin?"

"Captain theres been an altercation" He said slowly.

A medic suddenly appeared beside Baxter, shaking his head and Baxter realised that now there had been a terrible terrible loss and let his head fall into his hands.

"Baxter?"

The Captain looked to his right and saw a gurney covered with a white sheet that looked like someone was underneath and a horrible feeling of dread filled the Captain's body. All of the blood rushed to his head turning his skin white. He walked over to the gurney and reached his hand to the sheet scared at what lay underneath for him to see. He pulled back the sheet and stared in disbelief at what lay underneath him. Tears erupted from his eyes as he sharply pulled back, shocked and shaken at Tintin's youthful but lifeless body. A moment later he fell onto his knees, begining to cradle Tintin's head towards his chest. His other hand drifted down to Tintin's hand, gripping the limp muscle. Placing Tintin's head back down he pulled his hand up to his cheek supporting it with his own, crying uncontrolablly.

The Thompsons and Calculus appeared at the side of Mr Baxter unaware of what was going on. Calculus had a reconisable smile enblazed across his face.

"This is the achievement of A lifetime! We did it! We went to the Moon!We need to celebrate!"

It was only then did Calculus truly see Baxters emotions.

"Baxter whats wrong?"

"Not everyone made it back alive Calculus" Baxter said, looking at the Captain. Calculus and the Thompsons turned to where Baxter was looking and the sight made thier legs feel like they had dissapeared. They all grew silent, so silent that they could hear a pin all made their way over and snowy, not quite understanding what was going on got over first and jumped onto the Captains lap. The Captain stroked Snowy gently as his nose nudged Tintin. Snowy started to whine as he realised what had happened to his master. Snowy snuggled into the Captain just as everyone else reached them. Calculus gently gripped the Captains shoulder and the Thompson's removed their hats in reverence. The biggest adventure that Tintin had embraked on was the one he wouldn't survive.

**Like I said I was in a depressed mood when I wrote this but if anyone wants to review this they can but only if you like this kind of writing because I am sick of getting insulted in a review. I'm open to constructive critiscism as I always want to improve my writing and any spelling mistakes are mine.**


End file.
